


Six Word Story

by pleasant_grendel



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: 6 Word Stories, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasant_grendel/pseuds/pleasant_grendel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got a prompt for a parksborn six word story and I thought this was really good. I'm really proud of it actually.</p></blockquote>





	Six Word Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mosstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosstar/gifts).



Please save me in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt for a parksborn six word story and I thought this was really good. I'm really proud of it actually.


End file.
